


Team FLME Volume 2

by Super_Human456



Category: RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Family Drama, Mystery, OC Team, volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Team FLME is back and ready for their second semester at Beacon, an academy that trains the world's strongest fighters. But real life doesn't stop. Between the White Fang, Nolan, and a mysterious commander named Roz, they certainly have their work cut out for them!Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.





	1. Emerald Forrest

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first volume of my fan series, Team FLME. You can check out more of it over on Wattpad under the name Benthebest456. I write in transcript style because I personally see it better as a TV script. I will eventually move over to actual, proper writing once the series is fully over. You you all enjoy.

Deep in the Emerald Forrest, Frederic Scorch is sitting alone, legs crossed while on a tree stump. Grimm begin to rustle around him in an attempt to make a quick strike. Fred quickly opens his eyes and they move without his head turning. He activates his flamethrowers with a quick flame ejected. The fire surrounds his hands and he stands up. As the Grimm eyes emerge from the forrest, he throws his fire in all directions to combat the Grimm. A beowolf pounces at Fred, but the latter kicks it in the stomach upon leaping up at the beast. Fred then set his legs on fire with his semblance and did a mid-handspring as the fire now is now in the air.

Fred then began maneuvering his body in a manner similar to break-dancing, having the fire circle around him into a tornado. Soon, the entire clearing is engulfed by Fred's fire tornado and the Grimm are seen being sucked up or lit on fire. Fred then mid-handspring up into the air and kicked down as the entire tornado came down onto where he was previous standing. Fred lands and the deceased Grimm surround him. Fred smiles and begins to walk back to Beacon.

________________________

Ember Ignis is within the training hall of the amphitheater, lifting weights. When he lifts a large barbel he his physically exhausted. He suddenly drops it creating a large boom.

Ember: 250. Whoa boy. Heh.

Ember grabs a towel and whips his face with it. He then walks out of the hall and begins to make his way towards the dorms.

Leia: Ember!

Ember turns around to see Leia Burns and May Fumi walking up to him, both smiling.

Ember: How you girls doing?

Leia: Just dandy.

Ember: What have been up to?

Leia: Well, I've just reviewing notes from last semester.

May: And I've been researching some recent White Fang activates and some old maneuvers conducted by Shadow Ombre.

Ember: Well, he's been put in prison and the Fang haven't made any major attacks since a couple of months ago.

May: But still?

Leia: Hey what you gonna do am I right?

Ember: Yep. (Sniff) What is that? (Sniffs again).

May: What is it?

Ember: I don't know. (Sniff) But (sniff) it smells like...wolf!

He turns around and looks at a group of four students. He snarls and a boy in a blue jacket turns towards Ember and also snarls. Ember sniffs again.

Ember: Yep, it is a wolf.

Ember walks over to the group and the boy from the same group walks over towards Ember.

Ember: Wolf?

Eadwulf: Fox. Last time I checked, Foxes were little weasels, not huntsmen.

Ember: Excuse me?

Leia: Ok, I'm not a Faunus but what is the big-

Ember: (He points to Eadwulf) Wolf! (Points to himself) Fox. Put the two together-

Eadwulf: And you get something bad!

Leia walks past the two arguing and encountered a boy and girl.

Leia: Hello, (she reaches out her hand.) I'm Leia Burns.

Ing: Ing Pugno. (He shakes her hand.)

Llew: Llew Glas. (Also shakes her hand.)

Violet: And I'm Violet, leader of Team VILE (Violet)!

Leia: Hello. (She looks to May.) Oh, and this is my partner, May Fumi. (She gestures towards May.)

May: Hi.

Leia: So um?

Violet: Eadwulf. (She points to the boy in the blue jacket.) He's a...he'a little, defensive.

Leia: Yeah, we noticed.

Fred comes over to the group.

Fred: What's going on here?

Leia: Hey, Boss.

Violet: Boss?

Fred: You are?

Violet: Violet Eclairage. Leader of Team VILE from Shade Academy, Vacuo. (Gestures to Ing.) This is my partner Ing.

Ing: Hello.

Violet: My treasured friend and emotional core, Llew.

Llew: Greetings.

Leia: (To May; Whisper) Emotional Core, sure.

Violet: And that big guy arguing with yours is Eadwulf Fenrir.

Fred looks over to see Ember and Eadwulf arguing and staring each other down. He turns back to Violet.

Fred: Name's Frederic Scorch, or Fred. Leader of Team FLME from Beacon Academy.

Violet: Well, Hot Shot. Its nice and all but, we got things to do. (To Eadwulf) C'mon Eadwulf. Eadwulf?

Eadwulf: Sorry, but I have work to do.

Eadwulf cracks his knuckles and Ember snarls even more.

Ember: (Gritting his teeth.) Mind if I help?

Fred: Alright you two, break it up.

Violet: Break it up? Please, Hot Shot, let them at it I say. Or, are you scared. (Crying tone.) You scared of what will happen?

Fred: For a team leader, you really don't take control of a situation.

Violet: Well whatever.

Fred: Excuse me?

Violet: Oh what Hot Shot?

Fred: Stop calling me that!

Violet: (Playfully) Make me.

As Fred, Ember, Violet and Eadwulf are arguing, Leia, May, and Ing and Llew stand to side and watch.

Leia: Does this happen usually?

Llew: With Violet's personality and Eadwulf's stubbornness, yes. Yes it does.

May: Fun.

Ing: Yep

As the four argue and verbally fight with one another, Fred gets more frustrated and almost snaps.

Fred: Okay! You what? Fine. Ember and Eadwulf, spar! Now!

Eadwulf: Done!

Ember: With pleasure.

The eight students walk into the Amphitheater and Ember and Eadwulf take a stand.

Scene cuts to Black.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

The opening ends to Ember and Eadwulf squaring off in the training hull. The two dance around as their aura meters are uploaded to an overviewing screen.

The two began their match with simple knife swings, punches and kicks. They appeared to be evenly matched and soon Ember began using his pistols over his knives. He shot at Eadwulf several times, but missed many. Ember avoids a much from Eadwulf as the former now leaps on the latter's arm and leaps back to gain some distance.

Up in the stands, Teams FLME and VILE sit or stand watching with Fred and Violet next to one another on the arena's edge.

Violet: (To Fred) 25 Lien on mine.

Fred: Deal. (The two slap their hands together in agreement.) Better pay up now.

Violet: That confident, huh?

Fred: Not confidence. Certain.

Violet: Well, we'll see.

The two resume watching the fight.

Ember and Eadwulf continued a few more slashes and punches at one another. Eadwulf and Ember became locked in place, both sides pushing against one another. Suddenly, Eadwulf unleashes his Faunus trait, a set of large retractable wolf claws. He slashes at Ember as time seems to slow down as Ember realizes what is to come.

Ember: Oh shi-

Eadwulf slashes Ember across the face to break the hold and keeps slashing the fox Faunus over and over again. Eadwulf also started using some kicks to knock Ember further off guard. However, Ember was able to regain his bearings and placed Eadwulf back into a deadlock.

However, Eadwulf still held the advantage and continued to be on the offensive side. He pushed Ember back into a pillar and continuously punched him into it. He then threw Ember up the pillar, jumped and kicked him back down to the area below.

Ember was now on the opposing side of the arena with Eadwulf gaining on him.

Violet: Sorry 'bout that one, Hot Shot. But pay up.

Fred: Not quite.

Ing: Um? The fight's over.

May: Just watch.

As Eadwulf gains on Ember, the entire arena can see Ember becoming more frustrated and soon, his claw like nails emerge.

Ember: That is it!

Ember then activated his semblance and caught Eadwulf's punch. Ember dealt his own serious of punches and slashes with his claws and push Eadwulf back. Ember then kicked him onto the ground, forming a crater and repeatedly punches his face. Ember then drags Eadwulf along the ground and throws him into a pillar. As Eadwulf falls, Ember kicks him back into the pillar and and then throws him back on the ground. Ember uses on last punch to knock him out.

Ember: Sly fox. Dumb dog.

Ember walks away from the scene. Back up in the stands Violet is seen next to Fred with her mouth completely open in shock. Fred simply looks over to her.

Fred: Pay up. (Violet slaps 25 lien into Fred's hand.) Pleasure doing business with you.

Fred, Leia and May walk out of the stands and down to the arena. Violet points to Eadwulf and turns around to look at Ing and Llew. Ing is also in a similar state to Violet, his mouth ajar and pointing at Eadwulf. Llew however just simply stares, eyes wide open. Violet looks back to Eadwulf and then back to her team. She does so quickly a few times.

Violet: What the f-

_________________________________________________________

Fred, Leia and May met with Ember outside the Amphitheater.

Fred: Hey, you good?

Ember: Uh, yeah. What did expect.

Leia: A bit more pain and suffering.

Ember: Hey, when the going gets tough, the Beast of Beacon comes out.

May: Believe me, we know (She says while smiling.)

Fred: Yeah, well I don't know about you guys but I'm (he buys into someone and falls onto the ground.) Oh sorry.

Olive: It's alright.

Fred: Yeah (He stands up.) I'm- Olive?

Ember: Olive Pine

Olive: Uh? Wait? Fred? Frederic Scorch.

Fred: Uh. Hey, Olive. (He helps her up.)

Olive: Long time no see Flame Boy. How you doing Foxy?

Ember: Livin' life. How 'bout you, Piney?

Olive: Can't complain. How's uh? How's he doing? (Gestures to Fred.) Still handling the social issues?

Fred: More or less.

Leia: Ahem.

Fred: Oh right, sorry. Leia, May. (Gestures to Olive.) This is Olive Pine. An old friend from Mistral. (Gestures to his teammates.) Olive these are our teammates, Leia Burns and May Fumi.

Olive: Yo.

Widow: Olive!

Three more girls come from around the corner.

Olive: Well you got your team and I got mine. (Gestures to her team.) Team er?

Fred: FLME.

Olive: Team FLME, meet Team WIOW (Widow). (Gestures to a girl in yellow robes.) Widow our leader.

Widow: It is an honor, Mr. Scorch.

Olive: Ireland our heavy.

Ireland: Howdy.

Olive: And my partner-

Willow. Name's Willow, sup

Fred: Well, it is a (suddenly an image of Abraham Scorch appears behind WIOW. Fred quickly shakes his head as now he sees fire around him. He shuts his eyes tightly and begins to breath heavily.) I need to go real quick.

Leia: Fred?

Fred runs off as the eight watch him.

Olive: (Sighs) Never changes does he?

Ember: Believe, he has.

_________________________________________________________

Fred is now lying on his bed. Eyes closed breathy slowly. Inside a dream, Fred is surrounded by fire and a destroyed town. He looks up to see his parents, Abraham and Rouge looking down upon him.

Abraham: Why couldn't you save us son?

Fred: What no!

Rouge: Why couldn't you be more like your father. He would've saved you!

Fred: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Nolan Runderen appears behind Fred.

Nolan: Not anymore!

Fred turns around and gasps. As a slash comes in he awakes, panting. He swings his legs around so he is sitting on the bed, hands on his head, still panting.

Fred: What did he mean? 'Kill a Scorch'? Who did he meet?

The rest of the team enters the dorm room.

May: You doing ok, Fred?

Fred: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.

Ember: No your not. Ever since the docks you've been... on edge.

Fred: Have you met me? I'm always on edge.

Ember: Yeah, but more than usually.

Fred: Look, it doesn't matter.

Ember: Yeah, it does. What has been going on with you?

Fred: Uh? Look. During the docks, that officer, Nolan. He said he could finally 'Kill a Scorch.' Look, I don't know what he was talking about, but I just...I don't know. I'm...concern.

Leia: Well yeah. I can see why, I mean a guy just threatened you.

Ember: Hey. Don't worry about it. Ozpin said not to worry.

Fred: A MADMAN, is after my family! He knows about us! And he has encountered my family before! He knows something I don't...I need to know about this, or...

May: Or what?

Ember: (Whispers to May) Don't bring it up. (To Fred.) Look man. If this is about some closure on what happen and so you can stop comparing yourself to your father then I'm all in.

Leia: Yeah! Anyone down for a small crime hunt. We can go on out, get some intel and figure out more about this guy.

Ember: Yeah. I got some contacts in Mistral, and Fred does have an informant in downtown.

Leia: Then its settled. All in say 'Aye'

May: Aye!

Ember: Aye!

Fred: Alright then. Let's go bust us a criminal.

Scene cuts to black.


	3. Gathering Forces

The opening ends to Ember and May sitting in Dr. Oobleck's classroom, bored out of their minds as Ember watches the clock and May joining with him. Fred slides next to May and leans in.

Fred: (Whispering) You know, we may be going on a mission later but still pay attention to him.

May: (Whispering back) Yeah, but you try understanding him.

Fred slides a stabled packet of paper over to her.

Fred: (Whispering) All the important stuff from this chapter. Copy down and fast.

May: (Whispering) Got it.

Ember places his hands on their shoulders and forces them down.

Ember: Three...two...and...(The bell rings.) It's time to work.

Leia: Second that.

Oobleck: (As the class is leaving) Remember your reading assignments. And please, Ms. Fumi (Ember turns to him.) listen to your leader. History is important. Please respect that.

May: Aye-aye, sir.

_________________________________________________________

A closeup to Leia places a vambrace on her right arm and attaches the straps. Switch to a closeup to May placing Wonderland on her back after dressing in a pink jumpsuit. Switch to a closeup to Ember placing on a large orange cargo jacket. Switch to a closeup to Fred placing a piece of shoulder armor on his left shoulder and cracking his neck. Switch to a full view of Team FLME in their new outfits.

May: I thought Oobleck would never shut up.

Ember: (To May) Remember what he said 'Pay attention and respect him.'

Fred gives him a cold stare.

Leia: So uh, Fred? What exactly is our plan again? I mean I know you've got an informant and Ember has some contacts but what 'bout May and I?

Fred: I'll explain when we get to the motor pool. Let's roll.

_________________________________________________________

Team FLME walks to the large garage of Beacon Academy. The team then stops just before the entrance.

Leia: So, now can we know?

Fred: Well, can you enter the VPD evidence room without clearance?

Leia: Well, the Burns Family dedicated a large fund to the VPD around 4 months ago and still is, so, maybe.

Fred: Good enough. (To Ember and May) Ember, May. You two head on down to the CCT Tower. Make a call to (sighs) them.

Ember: Alright, Roundly Boys.

May: Who?

Ember: Oh, you'll see.

Fred: (To Leia) Leia, if you can get into VPD evidence room, see what they recovered from the dock encounter. Try to find any leads. Blood stains, captured Fang members, shells. I don't care what, just find it.

Leia: Got it.

Fred: Good. I'll met with my informant and we'll met their after we got what we can.

Violet: And what about us.

The four turns around to see Team VILE walking onto the scene with Violet wearing a new outfit.

Fred: You four, didn't hear anything. And are defiantly not coming with us.

Violet: Oh really, Hot Shot?

Eadwulf: No. I'm with him on this one. I don't want to work with a Fox.

Ember: Feeling's mutual.

May steps in front of Ember.

May: (To Ember; Whispering) Cool it.

Violet: Besides, you see, a night on the town with two teams can be really fun. Or, a headmaster could learn about all this, um say by a respected team leader from Vacuo.

Team FLME's eyes widen and turn to one another. Fred regains a straight face and turns to Violet.

Fred: Your blackmailing us, aren't you?

Ing: (To Violet) Vi?

Violet: (To Ing; Whispering) Relax, Ing. (To Fred) I don't know. You tell me, or I will tell good old, Ozpin.

Leia: (To Fred; Whispering) (She leans into his ear.) What do we do?

Fred: (To Leia; Whispering) I have no idea. (Fred quietly thinks to himself. He turns back to Team VILE.) Fine, your in.

Violet: (Pumps her fist.) Yeah!

Ing: Sweet!

Ember: What!

Fred: (Turns to Ember) Its either that or they tell Ozpin, and we all get busted. (Turns back to VILE.) Alright. Eadwulf. You will join Leia in her section of the investigation so you don't have to deal with the (he turns to Ember.) 'Fox'. (turns back to the team.) Ing, Llew. You two pick up where May left off and research recent White Fang activates. See whats been going on recently, we need to know.

Violet: And me?

Fred: (Sighs) I cannot believe I'm saying this but...you're with me. Heading into town. I'll tell you later. (To everyone) Move it.

Violet: (To her team) Stay safe guys.

Llew: Same to you.

Violet: Seriously, watch him.

Llew nods and takes off.

_________________________________________________________  
The scene changes to that of a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below. Ember and May enter the tower.

May: So, who are we calling?

Ember: An old friend from Mistral.

The two enter the elevator and an operator comes on.

CCT AI: Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?

Ember: I'd like to go to the communications room, please.

CCT AI: Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity? (Ember retrieves his scroll and places it as directed.) Perfect! Thank you, Mr. Ignis.

Ember's expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Ember and May walk up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

CCT AI: (beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner) Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?

Ember: I need to make a call to Windpath, Mistral.

CCT AI: Absolutely. (more beeping) If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.

Ember: Thank you!

Ember smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform.

May: Hey, so who is it?

Ember: Look. Before Fred and I left for Patch, I got some friends, the Roundly Boys. They entered the White Fang but has since left. However, they knew Fred and I were becoming huntsmen so they act as informants for us about White Fang activity.

The face of a rugged, masked figure appears on the screen. He does not realize who's he talking to.

Rocka: Who is this?

Ember: Light of Mistral's lakes.

Rocka: Ember!

Ember: How you doing, Rocka?

Rocka: (Whispering) Fine. Look man. If you need something, make it fast, alright. This line is meant to be for higher up transmissions and can and WILL be tracked.

Ember: Alright, alright. (He places his scroll into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as Rocka looks at the data from his side of the screen.)

Rocka: Alright. Lieutenant Runderen. I'll download everything I can and I got to run.

Ember: Got it.

The information downloads into Ember's scroll.

Ember: Got it.

Rocka: Good, I'm out.

The call is dropped.

Ember: (To May) See. Simple as that.

May: Let's head then.

_________________________________________________________

Llew and Ing are in the library. The two are looking through news articles on White Fang activity.

Ing: Anything yet?

Llew: Negative. Nothing since this attack on the docks by Nolan Runderen but that was months ago.

Ing: Well, we have to keep looking, for Violet.

Ozpin: What exactly are you looking for?

The two turn around to see Ozpin walking up to them. Ing quickly lowers his monitor and Llew does the same.

Ing: Uh. Nothing, sir.

Ozpin: Are you certain. Because it seems that the White Fang have been a topic of investigation here at my school.

Llew: Just a simple research project, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Ing: Yeah, what she said.

Ozpin: Oh really then?

Ing: I mean yeah. It's foooorrrr...History class!

Ozpin: (Chuckles) Oh, I believe regardless of what we say in this room, you two and your team would be out there somewhere in a few hours.

He leaves as Llew and Ing look at one another, scared.

Ozpin: And despite what I say now, you two will do everything you can to assist your team, is that so?

Ing: I mean-

Ozpin: Good.

Ozpin gets up and walks away from the two students who are stunned and scared. However, they continue their research as Ozpin looks on in the distance, smiling to himself.

_________________________________________________________

Leia and Eadwulf are in the evidence locker of the docks battle from months ago. Leia picks up some bullet shells as Eadwulf looks around grumbling.

Leia: (Turns to Eadwulf) Look. If your gonna keep mumbling. At least say the issues out loud.

Eadwulf: I don't like complaining, but...I really don't want to do this. Especially from a person like you.

Leia: I thought your issue was with Ember.

Eadwulf: I just don't like people from Vale in general. I grew up here, but I was subjected due to my heritage.

Leia: Well, to be fair you are stubborn (she walks up to Eadwulf.), hard headed, and clearly you show a lack of interest involving anything having to do with my team.

Eadwulf: Thanks for the summary doctor. (Leia goes back to searching through evidence.) What are we even looking for?

Leia: Blood stains, bullet shells, slash marks. I don't know. Sniff something, you appear to have a keen smelling ability.

Eadwulf: Yeah much better than Ember's.

Leia: What did you just say?

Eadwulf: I said I have a better sense of smell than the Fox.

Leia: No, you called him by name, Eadwulf.

Eaduwlf: So?

Leia: So? (She walks up to him and places her hand on his right forearm which is cross.) It means your learning Eadwulf.

Eadwulf: I just met you. You don't know anything about me.

Leia: True. But, doesn't mean we can't... learn.... something.

The two lock eyes and suddenly eyes widen and see what they are doing. Both back away, awkwardly chuckling to each other.

Leia: Let's uh...let's uh, get back to work.

Eadwulf: Yeah, Imma, Imma gonna...sniff something...over here.

The both turn around with their backs to each other as Leia is seen, slightly blushing.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred and Violet pull up to the curb of a sidewalk in downtown Vale. Both take off their helmets and Violet looks around, taking in the sights.

Violet: Nice town. We should totally come back here again. Just us. (She winks)

Fred: I'll pass. Come on, the informant is in here. (Fred walks into a building.)

Violet: Well, they better know how to party, because this place looks like a club.

Scene cuts to black.


	4. Crime Hunt

The opening ends to Leia and Eadwulf continuing their search for evidence at the VPD. Leia picks up a piece of broken concrete and looks over it. When she flips it upside down she sees a large blood stain. She looks down and sees a bit of a broken crate with similar blood. She picks the broken crate piece up and exams it. Eadwulf turns around and walks over to her.

Eadwulf: Find anything?

Leia: Here. (She hands the pieces over to Eadwulf who puts them up to his nose.) I know its not much but...

Eadwulf: Same blood, same person.

Leia: How can you... Right, smell.

Eadwulf: Yep. It's a strong blood as well. Smells like...ox?

Leia: Ox? Nolan!

Eadwulf: Who?

Leia: A White Fang officer from the docks, and the same guy were trying to track down.

Eadwulf: We should call the others.

Leia: I will, you just pick up a scent to track.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred and Violet enter a random dance club. Violet looks onto the dance floor, smiling, approving of the situation. The dance floor and a majority of the club has tons of guards and attendees. Violet turns to Fred smirking as Fred looks down at her.

Violet: While we're here, want a dance?

Fred: No. Stay focused.

Violet: Hm? You're no fun.

Fred: (Turns to her with a serious tone.) This is a MISSION. Not a night on the town. (Continues walking to the bar.)

Violet: Hey! Your the one who brought a party girl to a club.

Fred and Violet make it to the bar of the club, with many guys giving Violet a flirtatious look and her smiling back at them. A woman wearing a blue overcoat with light blue hair mets them.

Fred: Skylar?

Skylar: Well, Frederic Scorch. Good to see your not dead...yet.

Fred: Feeling's mutual.

Skylar: Who's the girl? (She points to Violet.)

Fred: A colleague. We need a favor.

Skylar: So, your calling it in?

Fred: If you don't mind.

Skylar: Alright, follow me.

Skylar leads the two students to a back room filled with boxes and folders with information about everything in Vale.

Violet: You weren't kidding when you said 'informant'.

Fred: Yeah. (Whispering) She's a hoarder.

Violet quietly chuckles.

Violet: (Whispering to Fred) And a good sense of humor. You better be single.

Fred: Stay focused.

Skylar: So, what are we looking for?

Fred: Anything on Nolan Runderen.

Skylar: Got it.

Skylar climb up a ladder to a box and pulls it out. She places it on the main table of the room and runs through the folders. She removes one and lies Nolan's record.

Skylar: Nolan Runderen, son of Iron Runderen. Iron was a notorious White Fang radicalist who went against the wills of the organization several times. HE was eventually brought in by a group of fourth year Haven students...Team AMER (Amber).

Fred: What!?

Skylar: Yep, arrested by Team AMER of Haven. Here.

Skylar hands Fred a photo with a large man being arrested, presumably Iron as a younger version of Fred's parents are seen with their team.

Fred: Well, this explains how he knows us.

Violet: Is that all we came for, I wanna dance soon?

Fred: (Sighs) For a team leader, you can be very demanding and whiney, you know?

Violet: Relax, Hot Shot. Just having some fun.

Suddenly, a guard runs into the room, panting.

Skylar: What? What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to pay off a debt so I can get more free stuff out of this kid?

Fred: Excuse me?

Guard: White Fang (pants) outside (pants) they look mad. (the guard faints.)

Skylar: Ooohhh no! No! It happened to Junior's, it ain't happening here!

Skylar grabs a handgun and runs out front.

Fred: (Runs past Violet) You wanted a dance.

Violet: Finally, party. (Runs out after Fred.)

Nolan Runderen enters the club with White Fang goons. As Fred and Violet come out of the room on the second floor entrance they see Skylar firing rounds at the Fang. Nolan then grabs her wrist and slaps her across the face, knocking her out. Back to the second floor, Fred leaped onto the railing and quickly turned around to Violet.

Fred: Handle the goons, get Skylar. Nolan's mine.

Violet: Got it, Hot Shot.

As Fred leaps off the railing and Nolan looks above to see him coming in for a kick. Nolan converts his rifle to its Kusarigama form and throws it at Fred. Fred is grabbed and brought in towards Nolan, luckily he was able to evade the officer. Fred lands on the ground and Nolan coverts his Kusarigama back to its sword form.

Nolan lunges at Fred who blocks the strike with his metal clad boot. Fred goes in for another mid air kick with his boot but is blocked by Nolan, who pushes back against the strike, leading Fred to stumble away. He ignites two small fires and places one on his right foot and hand and bends backwards to push away two White Fang goons. Fred then flips using his left leg only to avoid another one of Nolan's lunges. Fred goes for another strike only again to be blocked by Nolan. Fred does two back-handsprings to avoid Nolan.

He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Nolan's sword which is again used as a shield. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Fred spins with one leg out, but Nolan raises his foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at him, but he blocks with his sword yet again. Nolan runs up and slams his sword at Fred who blocks it with the Scorch Blades.

Nolan: Metal clad boots?

Fred: Impressed?

Nolan: Hardly. Though coming from you, perhaps.

Fred breaks free from the pin and back-handsprings to avoid Nolan who continues his attack on Fred. Violet then walks up to a group of White Fang guards standing around the entrance. As she is walking up to them she stretches her arms in preparation for a fight.

Violet: Alright boys, make this interesting.

As the first one reaches Violet, she punches him away and dodges between several others, punching and kicking them away, and finally rolling away. As Violet rolls away, she pulls out Brisingamen (her weapon; bō staff), which she uses to beat down on several opponents that near him, then slams it down onto the ground, causing massive red shockwave that knocks most of the White Fang members down.

Violet then finishes off her final opponent, knocking them towards flying towards another. She then opens fire with her shotgun portion of the weapon at several incoming guards. She then mid air kicks two guards in their faces and roundhouse kicks on, sending them both over as they knock into one another. She places her staff in a defensive manner along her back as a sword swing comes in. She swings her staff, knocking the goon away.

Suddenly, Fred flies past Violet after being thrown by Nolan. Two White Fang goons come up to him and strike, but Fred blocks their strikes with his boots and pushes them away with a spinning kick handstand. Violet turns towards Nolan and fires tow rounds at him that forces Nolan to evade. Violet then lunges at Nolan who blocks and grabs Violet's ankle and slams her to the ground. Before Nolan can do the same again, Violet activates her semblance and shoots lighting from her finger tips to attack Nolan, blinding him as Fred comes up from behind and round house kicks his face.

Nolan stables back and activates his rifle as more goons join the attack. They all fire at the two students. Fred quickly runs over to Violet and picks her up bridal style and leaps into the air, does a flip and lands and quickly moves behind cover. Fred sets her down and looks at the incoming soldiers.

Violet: For a guy who claims doesn't have an attraction towards me...

Fred turns a gives a stern look to Violet. When he turns back his hand moves across Violet's fingers and some fire and lighting emerge. They both look at it then to each other. Fred nods at Violet who seems to understand his intention. They both run out of cover and flip towards each others previous position, placing Fred where Violet was and Violet where Fred was. They both use their semblances to create a tunnel of lighting and fire. Nolan is sent backwards and does a backflip to regain himself while Fred and Violet come through the twister and kick two White Fang goons of their backs.

The two then land and cartwheel behind two more White Fang goons and handspring up to kick them in their faces. The two then elbow another set of goons and then uppercut them. They kick the goons in their stomachs and roll into the middle. Both pull out their weapons as Violet hits goons and Fred slashes and kicks. Nolan looks on and sees the situation as hopeless and begins to leave. Violet looks to see him and charges.

Fred: Violet! No, wait!

As Violet lunges at him, he slaps her back and into one of the goons. Fred then runs up as Nolan leaves the building. After getting onto a truck, Fred comes outside and launches two fireballs at him, which hit. More goons fire at him, which Fred blocks with his wrist blades and jumps onto the truck's flatbed. Fred kicks two goons off before getting attacked by Nolan. However, Nolan kicks Fred in the stomach, making him stumble just enough for Nolan to grab him and throw Fred through the club's main window.

Nolan: Let's go!

The trucks drive off, leaving Fred and Violet at Skylar's club. Fred runs outside and hopes onto Crimson Dynamo.

Fred: C'mon! Move it!

Violet: Chill, Hot Shot. (She gets on) Hm? You know that's very ironiiiccccc! (They drive off.)

Leia: (On Fred's Scroll) Boss, can you hear me?

Fred: Leia, kinda in the middle of something here.   
_________________________________________________________

Eadwulf and Leia are standing outside VPD Headquarters listening to the call.

Fred: (On Leia's scroll) We found Nolan. Violet and I are in hot pursuit. Need backup.

Leia: We're coming. Tracking systems are still working.

Leia hangs up and calls Ember.

Ember: (On Leia's Scroll) Yo.

Leia: Fred found Nolan. Use the trackers I placed into everyone's scrolls to find them.

Ember: (On Leia's Scroll) Got it.

Eadwulf walks back to Leia.

Eadwulf: Just informed Ing and Llew.

Leia: Then lets move. We gotta run, and fast.

Both take off into the night.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred and Violet zooming down one of Vale's highways, gaining ground on Nolan and his men. Nolan is on the far back flatbed truck, he turns his to his left, overlooking his shoulder to see the two students gaining on him. He grumbles and gets on his radio.

Nolan: Lavender.

Scene changes to Lavender Kristal overlooking a small section of road.

Lavender: Yeah what's up.

Nolan: (On Radio) Make your way to the camp sight. We need evac the men stat.

Lavender: (She loads her pistol) Yeah, chief. I'm all for that that bbbbuuuutttt, my bounty is currently on the run so-

Nolan: (On Radio) On the run towards men. Her leader is chasing me down. Get back here, now!

Lavender: Alright alright. (Gets off her radio) Sheesh. Faunus, what are you gonna do?

Lavender leaps away as the scene changes back to Nolan. He turns around and looks at the two students. He points to them, ordering his troops as three goons take aim and open fire. Fred evades and blocks with his first blade as one almost hits. However, this is enough for the White Fang to gain some ground, making Fred grumble.

Fred: Hang on!

Violet: Wait whaaaattttt!?

Fred increases his speed and moves his bike to slide underneath a passing car. After they pass through, Fred places his foot down and forces Crimson Dynamo to flip over and back onto its wheels. Fred increases his speed yet again and is now right next to the final flatbed. He ignites a wave of fire and throws it at two goons.

Fred: (To Violet) Take wheel.

Violet: Wait, what are you-

Fred leaps off Crimson Dynamo and lands on the flatbed. As two goons come up to him Fred completes spinning kick handstand. When he stands back up, Nolan attempts to punch him, however, Fred dodges the strike via a roll. Fred then delivers a kick to Nolan and lands, just barely balancing out the position as he stands on the edge of the flatbed. As Nolan goes for another strike, a shotgun round comes in to stop him from Violet. Fred looks to her as she nods and winks at him. Fred rolls his eyes and goes to deliver another kick to Nolan who catches Fred and throws him off the Highway.

However, before he is able to hit the ground, a yellow shield forms below him as Leia and Eadwulf appear to another overpass. Fred leaps off the shield and then lands of a swear lid with light coming off from the bottom, Fred looks on to see the lid is being controlled by Violet with her semblance. Fred leaps back onto the flatbed as Violet throws the lid towards him. Fred catches it and uses it as a shield from Nolan. Fred uses the lid to maneuver behind Nolan's sword and deliver another kick to his face.

As Nolan regains his bearings, Leia comes in with another strike with her club. Nolan then stumbles back again only for Eadwulf to deliver one last punch, throwing Nolan into the cab. Nolan flips to the top of the cab and detaches the flatbed from the cab. The three students leap onto the guard rail and continue on foot. As Nolan looks on, his cab comes to an exit ramp and takes it, driving into a construction site as the group gives chase. As the four are gaining on them, Nolan hears a small pop and turns around to see Llew standing in front of him. She then teleports away and behind him and kicks him in the back of the head.

As Llew goes for another kick, she is shot away by Lavender Kristal. The cab stops as White Fang goons over out to defend the camp. Fred leaps from seemingly no where and lands in front of Nolan, whom he slashes at with his wrist blades. Nolan counters but is shot at by Ember and May who now enter the fight.

Ember: Sorry we're late. Getting ready. (He dusts off his jacket.) This takes time you know?

May: Move it!

Ember: (Sighs) Yes ma'am.

As Fred, May and Ember attack Nolan, goons turn around to engage as well. However, they hear the roar of an engine and turn around to the main gate. They look up to see Violet Eclairage driving Crimson Dynamo. She firmly grabs the handle bars and throws the bike at the group, knocking them all out. Llew and Ing then appear behind her. Violet whips her hair back and looks at the sight in front off her.

Violet: See, Llew. This is what I'm talking about. A night on the town. (Violet rushes towards the guards.)

Llew: And this is why I enjoy peace and quiet.

Ing: And where's the fun in that?

Ing releases ice from his hands as part of his semblance and runs after Violet.

Llew: I suppose.

Llew follows them in.

Leia and Eadwulf finally enter the camp. Leia quickly looks around to see her team fighting Nolan. As she runs in, a bullet is shot at her. When she looks up she is met with Lavender Kristal, smirking.

Lavender: Miss Burns greetings. Nothing personal but you need to die. Just apart of the job.

Before she can continue, Leia opens fire at Lavender. The bounty hunter leaps away and lands on a beam of metal. When she turns back to Leia, throwing knives land near her after she jumps again. Eadwulf jumps to where Lavender previously was and collects his knives. Lavender goes in for a strike but is blocked by Eadwulf. She goes for a kick, which Eadwulf evades. As she goes for another kick, she is blocked by one of Leia's shields.

Leia joins the two in their fight as she leaps onto the beam and takes a few slashes at Lavender with her clubs. Eadwulf leaps over Leia and punches at Lavender who blocks, forcing Eadwulf to her back.

Eadwulf: Alright, now it's a party.

Lavender cracks her neck and looks at both students. The scene changes to Fred being punched away by Nolan. May goes in for a quick strike from the rear, Nolan blocks and goes for a low strike. May leaps back to avoid the attack as Ember moves in to block another one of Nolan's attacks.

Nolan: Like I've been saying...you should join us, Mr. Ignis. You could truly make a difference.

Ember: Already doing that.

The pin breaks as Ember stumbles away, but leans down as May volts herself over him and attacks Nolan with a few strikes. As they are locked in a struggle, Fred leaps onto Nolan's back and climbs onto his shoulder and head-butts him. Fred flips over back to the same side as his teammates. However, Eadwulf and Leia are thrown at the three students as Lavender leaps next to Nolan.

White Fang goons run up to the group and Leia and Fred look to one another.

Fred: Electro Burn!

Fred leaps into the air while Leia generates a shield around Fred while begins a fire tornado, afterwards, Leia throws him into the air with the shield and breaks it, allowing Fred's fire to full all around the area.

Lavender: Well?

Nolan: Move it.

Some Atlas military explodes behind him.

Nolan: Leave nothing.

Lavender: Got it. (She chuckles and walks back with him.)

As Fred come to, he looks over to see Nolan and Lavender entering a bullhead with other White Fang members. Fred quickly gives chase but Lavender detonates explosives on all Atlas tech, destroying it all, and forcing Fred away, back to the ground. However, Fred manipulates the fire and throws it at the bullhead which evades and escapes. Fred lands as his team joins him with Team VILE.

Fred: (Sarcastically) Great. Just great!

Leia: We did get a solid lead with Eadwulf.

Ember: And we did get a lot of intel from Rocka.

May: Plus my original stuff.

Team VILE appears behind them.

Violet: See! That was a great night.

Fred: (Sighs) Let's get home.

They all walk off. Scene cuts to black.


	5. Beacon Dance

The opening ends to May reading a book outside in the courtyard of Beacon. May begins to turn the page as rustling in the tree above occurs. She ignores it and continues to read. However, a few leaves comes down onto the book and May closes it out of frustration and looks up.

May: (Gasps) Ember?

Ember suddenly comes down so he is hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Ember: Oh, hey, May. Nice...weather? (Awkwardly laughs.)

May: What are you doing?

Ember: Just...hangin'.

May: (Places her hand on her face, shaking her head.) What do you want?

Ember: (Deep breath.) Ok. So, um. There's uh...there's this...dance going on this weekend for the Vytal Festival. Sounds, really, really stupid. But um...you and me could make it worthy while.

May: What?

Ember: Do you want to go to the dance with me?

May looks around mainly at the ground thinking about the choice. She then smiles and stands up, facing Ember. She loses her smile once she turns to Ember who has a awkward and forced smile on his face in hopes of gaining sympathy. Instead of answering, she gives a quick peck to Ember's cheek, leaving the Fox Faunus blushing. She then walks away without saying a word.

Ember: Does this mean we're going?

May: Don't be late.

Ember: Might I ask what was that for?

May: I owed you one.

May continues to walk away to a different location as Ember smiles to himself. He pulls himself up onto the tree branch and lens against the trunk.

Ember: Yes! (He pumps his right hand.)   
_________________________________________________________

Fred is sitting at his desk researching articles on recent White Fang activity and going through the data Ember and May were able to retrieve. Suddenly Ember burst pen the door, smiling. Fred however does mind it and continues his research.

Ember: Boss, I need help. (He flops on his bed)

Fred: With what? Grades? Dignity? A valuable life lesson? Training? I can only off those four as everything else I'm not good at.

Ember: Social.

Fred: Gosh darn it. Alright, what do you need?

Ember: (Sits up) Leia, May and I want you to cut loss for a night and stop worrying about this whole investigation thing alright.

Fred: Sorry, but no. This is taking all my time right now.

Ember: You've been up for nearly 50 hours.

Fred: So?

Ember: So?! Relax and slow down man. Look, I get that your concern, believe me I am too. But right now, please for the team, relax. We can't operate while our leader is knocked out due to a lack of sleep.

Fred: (Sighs) What else do you need?

Ember: What?

Fred: You never butter me up like this unless you mean it or you need something. I know you mean it, but something tells me you need something else.

Ember: (Deep breath) I asked May to the dance and I need a good wingman.

Fred: Seriously?

Ember: C'mon. Your my best friend, partner, teammate and leader. It'll make me look good for her.

Fred: You two are on the same team. Who cares?

Ember: I do!

Fred: Ember!

Ember: Please man. Fred. Just one...night. Ok? You don't need to dance or anything. Just come with the girls and I and we can all relax for the night. Then we can pick up on Nolan during our mission. Ok?

Fred: Look, I'm not one for "social" events and you know this. I'm an introvert, not extrovert like you. School dances just aren't my shtick ok. But if you do need help...I guess I'm willing to do so.

Ember: (Embraces Fred, squeezing him tightly) Thank you, thank you, thank you. (Lets go) Your the best.

Fred: I wont have 'fun' though.

Ember: Don't care.

Fred: (Sighs then smiles) That's my brother.  
_________________________________________________________

Fred and Ember are in their dorm room as the night of the dance begins. Fred is looking in the main mirror, tightening his neck tie. He looks down to his right wrist and pulls the cuff down so it covers up to his hand. Ember comes out of the bathroom wearing a black sports jacket and brown collar shirt with a yellow vest. Ember is also wearing long black dress pants and shoes.

Ember walks over to Fred and places his hand Fred's shoulder looking at the mirror as well. He spots a daisy in Fred's pocket.

Ember: It was your mom's favorite?

Fred: Yeah.

Ember: Hey! Lets just not worry about that tonight, ok? Besides, if they saw you here, or like this, they be proud. I know Mom and Dad are.

Fred: YOUR Mom and Dad.

Ember: They been ours ever since you were six.

Fred: (Sighs) Yeah. So, where are the girls?

Ember: Leia called and said we could met them in front of the ballroom. Hey, do I look good?

Fred: To be fair, you look better than you do on normal basis.

Ember: Good. (Licks his hand and pushes some hair down so it has a slick look to it. Fred begins to walk out the door) You sure? I mean-

Fred: Let's go!   
_________________________________________________________

May and Leia are standing outside the ballroom wearing their dresses. As Leia looks for her male teammates, May is appearing anxious.

Leia: Relax. You look great!

May: Well, you helped with the dress shopping and the bow. (He bow twitches where her cat ears should be.)

Leia: Yeah, tell me again why you wanted the bow?

May: It's a good replacement for the hood.

Leia: Really?

May: It's just- with Shadow, these (he bow twitches again) brought pain.

Leia: They wont here. Trust me.

May: But with the discrimination-

Leia: You'll have all of us looking out for you.

May: Speaking of, look. Here coms the guys.

Leia: (Nudging May) And your date.

May: Oh. Shut up.

Team FLME reunites.

Ember: Girls lookin' just fine. (He turns to May and blushes) Kitten, um, looking adorable as always.

May: (blushes) Thanks.

Ember: (Extends his arm) Shall we?

May and Ember lock arms and walk into the ballroom. Fred walks up to Leia, both looking at the two Faunus.

Leia: I say, end of this school year.

Fred: Give it till next year.

Leia: Your on.

The two walk in after their partners. As they enter, Ember and May look to the dance floor together.

Ember: Well?

May: It is a dance. (Awkwardly chuckles)

Ember and May walk to the dance floor and begin to dance with one another. Leia walks over to the punch blow with Fred following suit. He looks up to the upper balcony and walks to it. Suddenly, Team VILE comes into the dance floor.

Violet: Hey, Leia. Where's the Hot Shot?

Leia: Upstairs.

Violet walks away as the remaining members of VILE stay with Leia and continue their conversation.

The scene changes to Fred on the upper balcony. He sighs to himself as he looks up to the stars. Violet then steps onto the balcony wearing a short, purple dress.

Violet: Well, don't you look good, Hot Shot.

Fred: (Turns around to Violet) Oh, hey...Violet. (Returns to his original stance.)

Violet comes up next to him and leans against the balcony.

Violet: Nice night?

Fred: Yeah.

Violet: You know? You still owe me a dance.

Fred: Whatever.

Violet: Wow, cold.

Fred: Sorry. I guess I should be thanking you. Without you guys, we would never had such strong leads.

Violet: Aww. I got you to open up. How cute. You know how you can repay me?

Fred: (Sighs) How?

Violet: One dance.

Fred: No.

Violet: Wow. So neglectful.

Fred: Look. I'm just a little on edge.

Violet: Well, dancing helps clear the mind sometimes.

Fred: (More frustrated.) Look, I'm fine.

Violet: What, mommy and daddy not love you enough?

Fred eyes widen in rage. He grits his teeth, surpassing his anger.

Fred: Leave!

Violet: Was it the dance? Okay, I can see where your coming from-

Fred: LEAVE!

Violet:...Ok. The...a, the balcony is yours. (She walks back into the ballroom) I hope you have a goodnight.

Fred sighs and looks back to the moon. 

Scene fades to black.


	6. Footloose

The opening ends to Leia sitting at a table near the wall of the ballroom. Around the area, sits team WIOW but they soon walk off with two other guys, looking similar to Bolin Hori and Nadir Shiko from Team ABRN. As Leia remains, she takes a sip from her drink, Fred comes by and sits down next to her. He places both hands on the table and let his head lye on top of them. He lets out a muffled groan.

Leia: Having a good night?

Fred: (Muffled) No.

Leia: Well that's what happens when you shoot down a girl.

Fred raises his head and looks at Leia.

Fred: Look, I...I don't care about that alright. I'm not big on 'social' events.

Leia: Really, because she cares. (Leia gestures over towards Violet sitting at a nearby table looking depressed as Llew places a hand on her back to sooth her.) You really hit her hard. Why not talk to her?

Fred: I don't want to ruin the situation anymore. Besides, don't blame me, she brought it up.

Leia: Brought what up?

Fred's eyes widen slightly upon realizing what he had said.

Fred: Nothing. I'm just gonna get some fresh air. Tell me when you find Ember. Tell him his "wingman" is done for the night.

Leia: (Cups her hands over her mouth) But you just came from the outside.

Fred leaves the ballroom, with a very agitated look. Upon reaching the front door, he takes a deep breath and lets the cool air blow into his face. He takes another slip from his drink and finishes it and throws it into a nearby trashcan. He continues to enjoy the silence, staring out towards Beacon.

Ozpin: Not enjoying yourself?

Fred: Oh, Professor Ozpin. (Ozpin walks up next to Fred.) No, just...enjoying the silence.

Ozpin: So it would seem. You truly are like your father.

Fred: So I've been told.

Ozpin: Yes. He would be proud of you.

Fred: So I've been told.

Ozpin: Mr. Scorch...I understand your...distaste of the situation involving your family. Though, you should never leave them in the past.

Fred: Sir, I understand your ideal but I just rather not talk about an event that I could have prevented.

Ozpin: Prevented? You were a child. And for you to keep the hold you had on for so long was impressive enough. Frederic, you act like your father, look like him, and hold to much to him. You are not, your father. You never will be.

Fred: (Sighs) I know.

Ozpin: Besides, your father and his team would never have broken out of a Huntsmen Academy to defy a terrorist organization in order to save a kingdom from harm.

Upon hearing this, Fred eyes widen and clearly became scared as he looked up to Ozpin.

Fred: I um?

Ozpin: Oh I am fully aware of what your team and Team VILE did about a week ago. (Fred gets more visibly frightened.) However, you all were not the only ones to escape that night. (Ozpin turns around to reenter the ballroom. He places his hand on Fred's shoulder.) Despite everything, Abraham and Rouge would be so proud of you. I know I am. (He walks back into the ballroom.)

Fred: (Sighs) Thanks.   
_________________________________________________________

Ember and May are seen on the same balcony as Fred and Violet earlier that night. May stares into the night sky as Ember joins her. As Ember stands next to May, she leans her head against his shoulder. Ember makes a surprised look, but doesn't question it as he wraps his arm behind her, pulling her closer.

May: I never really got to say thank you for...being there. All of you.

Ember: Hey, its what we do.

May: I know...but you guys, you, Ember. You were there even when Shadow-

Ember: Hey! Like I told Fred earlier this week. Just relax for the night. Don't worry about it.

May: I know...but.

Ember: But what?

May: If you guys need anything...please ask.

Ember: And if you need anything, please come to me. (He lets go of her and looks her in the eyes, face-to-face.) Because I'll never leave you.

Ember then kissed May on her forehead, awkwardly. After which they both blush and May kisses his cheek. Both stare at one another and then look to the moon. Pan back to see Fred standing behind the balcony's entrance. He smiles.

Fred: Business as usual. (He looks down towards the dance floor) Speaking of business.

The scene changes to Violet still with her head lying on the table her and Llew are sitting at. Ing and Eadwulf stand next to their leader.

Ing: You...wanna dance, Vi?

Violet: (Mumbling) Not feeling it.

Ing: C'mon. You love dancing. (He looks to Eadwulf then back to Violet) Eadwulf will dance with you if you like.

Both Llew and Ing turn to Eadwulf who has neglectful look on his face. He inhales and exhales a deep breath.

Eadwulf: Yeah. Violet, maybe just one dance to get you back into your old self?

Violet: You two go on ahead. I'm just gonna hang here.

Eadwulf: (Sighs) Well alright. But if you want to, feel free.

Violet: Ok.

Ing and Eadwulf leave the table as Llew places her hand on Violet's back.

Llew: Perhaps enjoying a few moments with the rest of the team would benefit you.

Violet: No thanks, Lionheart.

Fred appears in front of the table. He gives off a strong cough to alert Violet to his attention.

Fred: I...um? (He rubs the back of his neck.) If you still want to? (He points to the dance floor.)

Violet stands up and looks Fred in the eyes for a second.

Violet: (Pointing to Fred) You still owe me a dance.

Fred: Ookkkkkk! (Is dragged away by Violet)

Leia slides to the table and next to Llew. She raises her glass and Llew taps it with her own, in cheers. Away from the group, Ing and Eadwulf are talking.

Ing: We have to do something about this.

Eadwulf: I know, Ing. I know. (Eadwulf looks over Ing and towards the area of their table.)

Ing: So what can we do? Eadwulf? Eadwulf!?

Eadwulf: Sorry, (points to Fred and Violet) watching our leader get over herself.

Ing turns around and sees Violet dancing with Fred. Scene changes back to the table and Ember and May come up to the group.

Ember: Where's Fred? (Leia points to Fred.) Oh.

Eadwulf and Ing come up to the group.

Eadwulf: Hey guys. (He looks at Ember.) Fox!

Ember: Wolf!

Leia: Hey! How about you two just drop it for tonight. Besides, I think they earned it.

Ember: I'll drink to that.

Eadwulf: (Sighs) Same.

Ember and Eadwulf clink glasses as the scene changes to Fred and Violet swing dancing with one another. The two continue to dance with one another as an electro swing song plays. Back to the table, the remaining of the group stand and watch. May tabs Ember's shoulder. Ember looks to see May, gesturing to the dance floor, asking for a dance.

Ember smiles and he and May then enter the dance floor as Leia herself gets up as well. She looks over to Eadwulf and smiles. She walks pass the Faunus and then begins to drag him by his arm towards an area of the dance floor.

Eadwulf: Uh? What are you doing?

Leia: Just accept it and move on.

With that, everyone has left accept Ing and Llew. Ing looks over to Llew and coughs a bit.

Llew: Don't get any ideas.

Ing: Had none to begin with.

Back to Fred and Violet, the two are still dancing with one another, both laughing and smiling.

Fred: So uh...when you asked me to dance, is this what you had in mind?

Violet: No...this is better!

Fred smirks at Violet as the two continue to dance. Outside the ballroom, the two figures from the docks appear again.

Bazaar: Are you SURE he is ready?

Isaac: (Snapping his figures to the music) C'mon, Bazaar, its a dance. Let them enjoy themselves. Besides, they got a good choice of song....They'll be ready. I'm sure.

Scene changes to a view of Beacon Academy and fads to black.


	7. Mission 01

The opening ends to Fred coming out of the bathroom wearing his usual outfit. He looks around his room to see Leia and May getting ready for their mission today. Fred looks to Ember and sees him still sleeping. Before he can go over, May comes over to Ember and wakes him upside the head to wake him up.

Ember: Ow! Jeez, Kitten.

May: Up Fox Boy. We got things to do today.

Leia: (Cheerfully) Yeah! (Degradingly) It's not like our FIRST official mission!

Ember: Alright, alright. Sheesh, don't blow one on me. (He grabs his usual attire and enters the bathroom.)

Leia: (To Ember; loudly) Just be ready. (To May and Fred.) I'm psyched! What about you guys.

May: I'm intrigued to see what we exactly be doing.

Leia: Going out into the field, plain and simple. And thanks to Eadwulf and I, we we're able to track Nolan and his ship to the southeast. Therefore, we ditch whoever we're with at night, and hunt down the White Fang. Sound Good?

May: Yep!

Ember: (Comes out of the bathroom) Definitely.

Leia: Boss?

Fred: Well, it will be risky.

May: Hasn't stopped us before.

Fred: (Chuckles) Alright. Let's do it team.

Glynda: (Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?

Fred: That's our cue. Let's get goin'.

The four students leave the room.   
_________________________________________________________  
Fred is wearing a large backpack as he enters the auditorium with other students. He then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining his team, who are standing in the very back of the room.

Glynda: Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

Ozpin: Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

Leia: Alright! This is great. Plan can't go unhitched.

Ember: Depends on who we get.

May: An our mission.

Team FLME approaches a hologram screen.

Fred: Here we go. Sector 4 is in the southeast. Criminal investigation.

Fred selects it and types in his team's name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

Leia: What!?

Ozpin: (Offscreen) It appears the southeast is a rather popular location these days.

Leia: Well, that's surprising.

Ozpin: Something tells me, that even you four will be there regardless.

Ember: What ever makes you think that?

Ozpin: (Looks around to make sure no other facility is near.) I am fully aware of what your have conducted recently with the break ins of the White Fang. (FLME gives a scared and worried look. Suddenly the mission because accepted by FLME and they all seem surprised.) Do NOT let me down!

Fred: We won't professor.

Ozpin: Perhaps. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.

_________________________________________________________

Team FLME has left the auditorium on their way to their airship to Sector 4.

Leia: Well, that was depressing.

Fred: He wasn't wrong.

May: Which is what I'm scared most about.

Violet: (Offscreen) Then your gonna need some help.

Team VILE comes into the area, Ember and Eadwulf glare at one another.

Leia: Hey guys.

Violet: Wassup?

Ember: (Leaves Eadwulf's gaze to look at Violet.) Checkin out Sector 4 down in the southeast. How 'bout you guys?

Ing: Headed up north, near Vytal. Wanted to check out the rest of the Kingdom.

May: Best of luck.

Violet: Same to you guys. When do you leave?

Fred: Now. You?

Llew: We leave tomorrow.

Olive: (Off-Screen) They you guys can join us tonight. (Olive Pine and the rest of Team WIOW approach the group.) Team SSSN is having a party tonight. You guys in?

Violet: (She says with a smile and a wink.) Any cute boys?

Olive: Cutest!

Violet: (Snap-finger point) I'm there.

May: I hate to bring this... amazing discussion to a close buuuuttttt-

Fred: Yeah, we got to move.

Olive: Well, good luck guys!

Ember: Same to you.

The group breaks up and Team FLME continues walking towards their assigned airship.

Ember: So who do you think-? Is that?

Fred: (Ecstatic) Bazaar!

One of the two figures from the docks is relived as Bazaar Hiltzaile. He turns around from one of the bullhead crewmen towards the team. He gives a soft smile towards the group as Fred and Ember run up to met him.

Bazaar: Hello, young Mr. Scorch, it is good to see you once again.

Fred: You too.

Ember: Hey, Bazaar.

Bazaar: Young Mr. Ignis. How have you been?

Ember: Excellent, as always.

Bazaar: Hm. So it would seem.

Leia: Ahem!

Fred: Oh right. Bazaar these are our teammates L-

Bazaar: Leia Burns and May Fumi. It is a pleasure

Leia: Oh well then.

Bazaar: I hate to bring this reunion to a close but we have a mission to complete.

Fred: Of course. (Fred gestures to his team and they all board. Leia looks at Bazaar with one final look.)

Leia: Did my parents-

Bazaar: Hire me, no. I don't work for those who...mistreat others.

Leia still gives him a odd look and boards the ship. Bazaar gets into the bullhead and closes the door.  
_________________________________________________________

The airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.

Bazaar: Our mission is strait forward. (FLME circles around him.) We will be meeting with Detective Lagoon of the VPD. He and I will be spearheading an investigation on a Dust shop that was recently broken into. You all will assist in the investigation and tracking of the culprits. Once the culprits are captured or stopped from further goals, you four will return to Beacon and I will report to your headmaster. Understood?

The team nods.

Bazaar: Good!   
_________________________________________________________  
The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. Vale Police Department is scattered along the area and a broken shop with cracked glass everywhere and destroyed bricks. The bullhead comes down and lands as Bazaar is the first one off. Fred gets off, followed by Leia, Ember and May. The group walks up to a man wearing a blue jacket with a fairly large beard and black hair.

Lagoon: Mr. Hiltzaile.

Bazaar: Detective. (The two shakes hands. Bazaar gestures to FLME.) These are the students from Beacon that are shadowing me.

Lagoon: Well welcome 'Junior' huntsmen, huntresses.

Bazaar: Mr. Scorch, begin your search.

Fred gestures to his team and all four enter the store.

Ember: Well, this is a mess.

Fred: Look for anything, blood stains, bullet shells. Leia. What else?

Leia: Any form of DNA centers. Like...(grabs cloth.) This!

Ember: What?!

Leia: Fang. (She shows the team, seeing the White Fang logo.)

The four run out.

Leia: Bazaar! (She hands him the cloth.)

Lagoon: White Fang.

Bazaar: Lagoon, have your men surround the area, I want this placed looked down. FLME, you and I will work around in this area. Move.

Everyone spreads out.   
_________________________________________________________

The Scene changes to FLME moving through the area and Leia searching along the wall between the store's street and Mountain Glenn when Bazaar appears behind her.

Bazaar: Ms. Burns, what was your reasoning for being a huntress?

Leia: Excuse me?

Bazaar: Why you chose to fight against these creatures?

Leia: If I can fight and survive, then I can explore Remnant more and help it. If I know what's out there, I can combat it.

Bazaar: Hm?   
_________________________________________________________

The Scene changes to FLME moving through the area and May leaps onto the roof of a building and pulls out her sniper rifle. Bazaar is currently standing over the area with his crossbow, surveying the area.

Bazaar: Tell me Ms. Fumi. Why'd you chose to become a huntress?

May: If I can help create a world of peace and equality, then that's a life worth living. My friends and I won't stop until we win.

Bazaar grunts and leaps off the building.   
_________________________________________________________

The Scene changes to FLME moving through the area and Ember is sniffing the air around him. He stops and turns around to see Bazaar standing behind him.

Ember: Issue?

Bazaar: No, but a question. Why? Why become a huntsman?

Ember: Well...the world is becoming a lot scarier. People are turning more and more against my people due to the White Fang. I want to show the world that Faunus are not just killers, but people who can do some good.

Bazaar: Very well.

Bazaar leaps into the air out of Ember's sight. Ember looks down and sighs and continues his search.   
_________________________________________________________

Bazaar lands on a building and is greeted by Fred overlooking the area.

Fred: Nothing?

Bazaar: Not yet. But perhaps a stake out would suffice.

Fred: Agreed. I'll rally my team up here and take first watch at the Dust store.

Bazaar: Alright.

Bazaar leaps away and Fred opens his scroll and calls his entire team.

Fred: FLME-

Scene cuts to black.


	8. Reasons

The opening ends to Ember, May and Leia lying in sleeping bags in a dilapidated building that Bazaar had told them to sleep in. Fred is seen standing on the floor above them. Ember rolls over onto his back and his eyes shoot open. He looks over to May.

Ember: Pss. May? May? You awake?

May: (Turns over to Ember, slowly opening her eyes.) I am now.

Ember: Did Bazaar ask you why you wanted to be a huntress?

May: Yeah. Did he ask you why you wanted to be a huntsman?

Ember: Yep. What did you tell him?

May: Why is that important?

Ember: Just wondering.

May: Sorry. Do you think he asked Leia?

Ember: (Turns to Leia) Leia? Pss. Leia? You up?

Leia: Of course you idiot! Look I don't know why he asked he just did and I answered. (Mumbling) Even if I didn't tell him everything.

May: What?

Leia: Huh?

May: What do you mean, didn't tell him everything?

Leia: (Sighs) Look. I uh...

Ember: Come on, spit it out.

Leia: Fine! I wanted to become a huntress to explore Remnant. Protect it. Because if I'm running the BIC soon, I got to know what we're up against. I want to do everything I can to safeguard what I know.

Ember: Lucky you.

Leia: What?

Ember: C'mon. I'm a Faunus. We are discriminated, hated, hunted, and dumped upon almost every opportunity possible by those who would do it. I wanted to become a huntsman to prove to the world that we aren't just some killing machines or animals. We can do good, and there're plenty of good Faunus out there. If I can assist in bringing that to the whole world, it be the best.

Leia: Sounds like a big deal.

Ember: Well, I'm just fortunate that my parents are here with me. Without them, I don't know where I would be. They set me on the road, and knowing them, there gonna be here until I die.

Leia: Hey, at least you had good parents. Mine always wanted me to be like a Schnee and represent the family well. That's why I trained, not to protect people, but to get away from my parents. Saving lives just happens to fit into that category. Besides, if they wanted me like a Schnee they should have raised me! 

Ember: What?

Leia: I was raised by manor staff, my butler and maids. They were the one's who taught me everything. That's why I've been known to my parents as "rebellious". Heck, I don't mind it. The staff are nice people, hence why I was so kind to you guys. If I was raised by my parents, I would have thought of you guys as monsters. 

May: Why?

Leia: My family, like the Schnees, have been at war with the White Fang. No one knows who or what to trust. I'm happy I found people like you. You guys are the proof Ember and I need to show the world that Faunus aren't just monsters. They're some of the best people in the world. Call it drive. 

Ember: Second that.

May: Hey, at least you two have something that drives you. I just came here because Ember said I could make a difference, but look at me. A sad little girl, crying for mom and dad.

Ember: Don't degrade yourself like that.

Leia: Yeah, like we've been saying. You belong here.

May: C'mon guys. Look at you two. Both of you have training, both of you are optimistic. Both of you...are just, great! You and Fred. But me? I'm just some random Faunus girl...

Ember gets up and embraces May.

Ember: Well. I'm happy you took my offer. Look at you, what you have become and grown. When we first fought, you were a bit sloppy, but now, with your fights, you have improved so much.

May: (Smiles at Ember) Thanks.

Leia: Speaking of Fred, what do you think he told Bazaar.

Ember: Bazaar didn't ask him.

May: How do you know?

Ember: Because Bazaar already knows what his motives are. (As Ember talks, pan to the top celling of the building with marks in shapes of four people.) Bazaar was once the teammate of Fred's brother, our brother, Isaac. Together, those two, Elsa Inverno and their leader, Roz Quarzo. Team RBIE (Rubine). They were some of the greatest. They were close. Everyone on that team knows about Fred and me. But Fred was rather...open to them. They know what Fred is after in his life.

Leia and May look at each other, fearful.

Leia: What...did he want.

Ember: (Looks up to Fred through a hole in the celling.) Revenge.

May: For what?

Leia: And on who?

Ember: I...don't want to get in on it.

Leia: Why?

Ember: Because, he wouldn't tell my motives without my consent. So neither would I.

Leia: But still-

May: No!

Leia: May?

May: Look. We all have things we're not proud of...at all. We all had this romantic vision of being a huntsman or huntress in our heads and some of us did more than others.

Ember: She's right. We had no realization of what the job actually required. Protecting the people. And we cannot exactly do that while we're here blabbing about what we want.

Leia: Fair point. So, agreement? Job of protecting comes first before personal gain? (She puts her hand over their burnt out fire.)

Ember: Done! (He puts his hand of hers) May?

May doesn't respond and just places her hand over theirs. She nods to the both of them. Above them, Fred and Bazaar have overheard then entire conversation and smile slightly to themselves.

Bazaar: So...how long do you wish not to tell them?

Fred: (Annoyed) They don't need to know. It's irrelevant.

Bazaar: Nothing is irrelevant. You need to stop acting like your father.

Fred: Then STOP telling me I am exactly like him, then maybe I will stop.

Bazaar: (Sighs) ...Your shift is up. 

Fred nods and Bazaar walks away and jumps to another roof. Fred leaps through the hole in the celling and comes to his team.

Fred: What they heck are you three doing up? C'mon get some rest, ok? (To Ember) Except you.

Ember: My shift?

Fred: Yeah. Get up there.

Ember leaves and gets onto the roof. Fred walks over to his own mat and lies down and sleeps. The girls follows suit and sleep as well. _________________________________________________________

Leia shakes Fred who is almost completely knocked out awake.

Leia: C'mon, Boss. Get up!

Fred: (Yawns) I'm up. I'm up. Jeez, what happen?

Leia: White Fang attack. Our area. A lot of police are injured and some...some didn't make it.

Gunfire goes off. Scene cuts to black.


	9. Extreme Alert

The opening ends to Fred and Leia running outside only to see Ember suplex a White Fang solider. Ember gets up from the suplex and kicks the goon in the face, sending him away. Above them, Leia looks to see Bazaar and May firing at White Fang goons attacking the VPD. Leia leaps up to join her partner.

Bazaar: FREDERIC!

Fred and Ember tun around to see a large beowolf pouncing at them. Both go to attack, but the Grimm is already in two. When they look in front of them, they see Bazaar standing, finishing his killing blow by placing his baton onto his back. He turns to the brothers and continues forward to assist the VPD.

Fred: That was-

Ember: Awesome!

Fred: (Shakes his head.) What's happening.

May and Leia rejoin the boys on the ground.

May: White Fang attacked just a few minutes ago. The VPD is doing everything they can to push them back. (She turns to the evaporating corpse of the beowolf.) I guess we can throw Grimm attacks into the mix as well.

Leia: Well, I always wanted to make a potluck.

Ember: I swear if you include strawberries...

Fred: Focus. Please? We need to catch up to Bazaar and figure out just what in the heck is happening here.

The team runs through the streets and into the Mountain Glenn territory. The team are soon shot at by goons of the White Fang. While May and Ember shoot at the goons, soldiers come in from the lower levels to attack. Leia activates a force field in front of her to stop the bullets as another goon comes behind her. The goon behind is kicked away by Fred. The leader then ignites some fire and and throws it at a group of White Fang.

As Ember and May finish their goons off, two more soldiers come behind Ember but are slashed away by May. May then runs forward and slashes through a group of soldiers, knocking them all away and down. Ember leaps over her and pounds the ground in front of her, flinging some of the goons into the air. The goons entered the air and are shot away by Leia and a single goon is kicked away by Fred.

Ember runs up and slashes through two more guards. Before another goon comes up to him, they're blocked by Leia. Leia then leaps forward and whacks away the goons. She runs up and hits three more goons away. She coverts one of her clubs to a rifle and opens fire at some more incoming goons. She stops firing and places the rifle on her back. She two hand grips her other club and sword fights a goon.

While she is fighting, Ember uses his knives like sais and blocks an incoming stab from a goon. Ember moves his knives to surround the sword and rips it from the goon's hand. Ember roundhouse kicks the goon away. May snipes a few more goons away. She shoots behind her and uses the force of the blast to propel herself forward and turns invisible. She knocks away several more goons and throws one into the air.

While in the air, Fred leaps over the goon and kicks him down to the ground. He then lands and shoots a wall of fire at the upcoming goons. After the wall is passed the White Fang, a few stragglers remain. Fred cuts the wall in two and uses his semblance to cut the wall and move it and pulls it back to him. The fire is behind Fred and he then unleashes a series of fire balls to the remming stragglers.

One goon remains and begins to back away from the group. As FLME advances on him, he looks more and more scared.

Goon: Wait wait wait.

Ember: What?

Goon: If you let me go, I'll tell you what the Fang are planning in this sector.

Fred: Why should we-

Bazaar: (Off-screen) Do it.

Goon: What do you want?

Bazaar: Confirm. Is their is a hidden bomb in this sector of Vale?

Team FLME looks at one another, terrified.

Goon: Yes.

Bazaar: Location?

Goon: I don't know. Higher ups don't tell us anything other than we need to attack and defend the whole sector.

Bazaar: Do you know anyone who could have this information?

Goon: Maybe my CO.

Bazaar: Where is he?

Goon: I mean...if you want that your gonna need some extra.

Bazaar: (Sighs) What?

Goon: The girls. (Leia and May look stunned and scared. Ember and Fred look angry and ready to attack.)

Bazaar: Why would I?

Goon: If you want the-(Ember grabs the goon and picks him up.)

Ember: Make that request, and I will personally rip out your throat and rip you limb from limb. (He looks over to Fred.) And that will be subtle compared to what HE will do. Trust me! The guy has ripped the head off of a Grimm before. (He pulls the goon closer) So, your life, or your safety from us. Pick one.

The goon frantically looks to both Ember and Fred, clearly scared.

Goon: Alright, alright. I'll talk. He's somewhere near the old china shop, corner June street and 22nd. Ok!

Ember: Good! (Ember headbutts the goon.) Don't threaten my team.

Fred: Kinda forgot how protective you can be.

Bazaar: We should get moving.

Fred and Bazaar run towards the location. Ember follows but stops in front of the girls.

Leia: Wow...

May: Um? Yeah what was all-

Ember: Don't want to talk about. (He runs then stops) And yes, Fred did once rip the head off a Grimm. Grant it was a baby Nevermore but still. (He continues running followed by May and Leia.)   
_________________________________________________________

A group of White Fang soldiers are sitting around a large table in a ruined china shop. Two guards move a crate while one oversees the operation with two others. A bump is heard outside.

Sargent: Go check that out. I just got out of prison and I ain't going back this early.

As a goon moves to the door, it busts open and Bazaar runs in and shoots down all the goons and swiftly grabs the sergeant. The sergeant is now pinned to a wall. FLME then enters the building and Fred makes eye contact with the sergeant and recognizes him as does the sergeant. 

Fred: Didn't I lock you up months ago?

Sergeant: Oh great IT IS you! Wonderful.

Leia: You know this guy?

Fred: We had a lovely day at the docks together prior to Beacon. (To the Sergeant) So, where's the bomb.

Sergeant: Up yours.

Fred: Really well then-

Leia: Ah actually there is an easier way.

May: Which is?

Leia walks up in front of sergeant and take out her wallet. She pulls out the equivalent of 200 lien.

Leia: 200, base price. Answer the questions, and I'll double it.

Sergeant: Triple?

Leia: 2.5 even slipt.

Sergeant: Fine. (He takes the money.) Bomb, location...117th street, a semi-truck trailer. Big, cant miss it. In front of that trailer is a man hole. Go into the man hole, walk for about 30 feet, bomb is there. Better hurry though. Thing goes off in about...um, 20 minutes.

Bazaar: Very well. Thank you.

Bazaar punches the sergeant, knocking him out. He takes Leia's money and gives back to her.

Leia: Thanks.

Fred: We need to hurry, fast.

Bazaar: (While walking out the door.) I will alert VPD, you four, get to the site and defend it. (Bazaar leaves the team.)

Fred: Let's go!   
_________________________________________________________

The bomb is shown and pan out of the manhole to Nolan and Lavender talking to Roz Quarzo in person.

Nolan: Bomb is placed, just like you ordered.

Lavender: And with all that food you ordered, things should go off just as you predicted.

Roz: Good. Are your weapons ready?

Lavender: Yes ma'am.

Nolan: Always.

Roz: Excellent. Everything is going according to plan.

Goon: Ma'am! (Pant) The June street china shop was eliminated.

Nolan: Huntsmen!

Roz: Our prey.

Nolan: What?

Roz: Lavender, see to it that our...guest have a nice entrance. Nolan, prepare a nice meal. I'm thinking bear and wolf.

Nolan smirks and nods as Lavender runs past Roz. Roz enters a bullhead smiling and flies off.

Scene cuts to black.


	10. Once More

The opening ends to FLME running through the streets of Mountain Glenn. The team swiftly cuts through beowolves and baby Nevermores. The team does not stop and all four continue to run through the streets. As the team is running, Lavender Kristal then stands in their way. Her and Leia lock eyes and begin to charge, however, Fred runs in front of Leia.

Fred: Keep going, she's mine.

Leia: But I-

Fred: I need you at that bomb, Leia. I can handle this. Go!

Fred picks up speed and launches some fire at Lavender, forcing her to shield herself. As the rest of FLME run past her, Fred kicks Lavender back, forcing her to the ground. Fred leaps towards her and does an axe kick where she was, but Lavender evades and slashes at Fred who blocks the swing. They both look at each other's eyes and break away from one another. Fred then gains a surprised look as Lavender moves into a kick.  
_________________________________________________________

Ember and the girls continue their run through the dilapidated sector of Vale. The three keep running and are able to throw away some attacking White Fang goons. Soon, Nolan emerges from a street corner and takes aim at the teenagers. Before anyone could respond with words, Ember has already ran up to Nolan and dodged his bullets and now has locked blades with him.

Ember: Find that bomb! Defuse it! NOW!

The girls take off past Nolan, leaving him to fight Ember. Nolan forces Ember away. Ember leaps over Nolan's blade and blocks his next strike. Ember breaks from the pin and unleashes two slashes at Nolan. Nolan then uses his Kusarigama to grab Ember and throw him around. Once Ember is released, he converts his knives to pistols and opens fire. _________________________________________________________

Leia and May finally reach the bomb area.

Leia: 117th Street. (She turns her head) And there is the semi.

May: And our manhole.

The run over to the area and open the manhole and enter. They walk forward and discover the bomb.

Leia: Found it.

May: Defuse it, I'll cover you. You...do know how to defuse it right?

Leia: Yeah! This is made with Burns Industries Tech. Granted it is modified but still.

The two hear a deep growl and see red eyes emerge.

May: Make it fast! (May opens fire at the incoming Grimm.)   
_________________________________________________________

Ember and Nolan continue their fight. Each one dealing quick and strong blows to one another as Nolan goes for a punch and Ember counters with his own. Ember is again picked up by the Kusarigama and is thrown into a wall.

Ember: That does it!

Ember activates his Semblance to finish off Nolan. As he goes in for a punch it is successful and knocks Nolan back. Nolan spits out some blood and Ember goes in for another strike. However, the attack is blocked by Nolan slightly and Ember is sent into the ground. However, this does not stop Ember as he shoots up and knees Nolan in the face. Despite this, Nolan throws Ember again.

Nolan: Your Semblance is just like mine, Ember. Rage, aggression, strength! We deserved to be feared, you and I. So why not be feared together. (He offers a hand to Ember) Join me, brother. And together, you and I will make this world into ours and the White Fang's, into Roz Quarzo's.

Ember simply becomes more enraged and leaps up and slashes Nolan across the chest and face, making him stumble. Ember then kicks Nolan with enough force to send him flying into a window, shattering the glass and knocking him out.

Ember: I already have brothers. And they will always be better than you!

Ember runs to the bomb location, leaving Nolan behind. After he leaves, Nolan stumbles to his feet and looks around to see nothing. He then leaves the store and walks away. _________________________________________________________

May slashes through three more beowolves without hesitation. She leaps back to Leia and pulls out her sniper and shoots four more in the heads. She then leaps over the bomb and kicks an Ursa in the stomach and shoots it in the chin, killing it.

May: How we doing?

Leia: Working here.

Leia uses her Semblance to protect May from a beowolf strike and herself from a creep attack. Leia pushes her shields back enough to force the Grimm into the water. She pulls out one of her rifles and shoots at another creep. May slashes at more Grimm while Leia works. Suddenly, the manhole opens to reveal and Ursa Major and more Grimm.

Leia: Oh come on! Just one day, please?

Before the Grimm can enter slashes and gun fire are heard. The manhole opens again to Ember looking down at the girls.

Ember: How's it hanging?

May: Ember!

Ember: Yeah, its great to see you too Kitten, but now's not the time. How's the bomb?

Leia: Still working on it. I got about seven minutes.

Ember: Work faster. Grimm are getting worse up here. Which means, they'll properly get worse for you guys down there. Stay safe.

May: Got it!   
_________________________________________________________

Cut to Fred getting slashed by Lavender. Fred handsprings out of the next attack and Lavender lunges at Fred. He dodges and Lavender opens fire at the boy, however, Fred blocks her shots, but not enough for her to come in and stab the ground between him and his arms. She flips over her sword and kicks his forehead, making him stumble away.

Lavender kicks Fred in the head again. Fred blocks the next kick and punches Lavender in the stomach, then tries to uppercut her but is stopped by lavender catching his punch. She twists his arm around to his back and sweeps Fred off his feet. She then stomps on his head, knocking Fred out.

Nolan then appears from his fight against Ember. Lavender looks on, surprised but it changes to a smile.

Lavender: Looks like you had a rough day. (Looks at Fred then back to Nolan.) Got you a punching bag. I wanna see how many hits it takes to break it.

Nolan: Gladly.

Nolan walks up to Fred and prepares to stab him. Before hand though, a shotgun blast comes from no where making the villains stumble backwards. A masked figure appears next to Fred. It crouches down next to him and cheeks his pulse. Nolan slightly gasps and opens fire along with Lavender. The figure takes out its great sword and deflects two shots before its hand becomes red and melts the bullets. Suddenly the ground around Fred and the figure becomes lava and forces Nolan and Lavender back.

Lavender keeps firing, but to no effect as the lava gains on them and soon surrounds them.

Nolan: Time to go.

Lavender: Yeah! Good thinking.

Nolan and Lavender run to a nearby building and Nolan uses his Kusarigama as a gripping hook to escape while Lavender uses a grappling hook attachment to escape. Once the two are out of sight, the lava turns back into stone and the figure looks to Fred one last time. As Fred begins to open his eyes, the figure runs and leaps onto a roof and runs off. As the figure leaves, Fred opens his eyes to see a small glimpse of the figure.

Fred: (Groaning)I-Isaac.

Fred slowly stands up to look where the figure ran. However he shakes his head in realization.

Fred: The Team!

Fred runs off in the direction of the bomb as Bazaar looks onward.

Bazaar: Always so protective.

Bazar then leaps away.   
_________________________________________________________

The rest of Team FLME is defending the bomb while Leia is still working to defuse it. Ember enters the manhole with his teammates getting more boxed in.

Ember: Leia?!

Leia: (Panicking) I don't know ok! I don't know how to disarm it!

Ember: Crap! Shield now!

A wave of fire comes towards them as Leia raises a shield in defense of her team. After the fire, Fred comes running up to the team.

Leia, May and Ember: FRED!

Fred: You guys ok?

Ember: We're good, but there is a problem.

Fred: Which is?

Ember: Leia here, doesn't know how to disarm this thing.

Leia: I've tried all know circuits, wires, hack panels, timers. Everything! This things just wont stop.

The clock has now entered 20 seconds. 

Fred: Leia, generate a shield around that thing.

Leia: What?

Fred: Put that bomb in a bubble and hold it until the explosion is done.

Leia: That's a lot of power.

Bomb hits 10 seconds.

Fred: Leia!

Leia: Alright!

Leia activates a shield around the bomb. The bomb explodes and the explosion is being contains by Leia and her shields. The explosion keeps going and Leia is visibly struggling to keep the shield.

May: C'mon partner, you got this!

Leia keeps her shield up and is still struggling. Leia activates two more layers of shielding around the bomb and the first, original layer is broken. Leia activates another layer and keeps five layers of shielding around the bomb. Two more layers burst and Leia is taken in pain but keeps the shields up. Fred places a hand on her shoulder for support.

Leia: Fred?

Fred: You'll be ok. Just keep going.

Leia nods and activates another layer of shielding around the bomb. Two more layers burst and its down to one last layer of shielding. Ember and May look at each other scared. Leia continues her shield and soon, the explosion subsides.

Ember: Yes!

May: Yeah (Hugs Leia.) You did it. (She lets go)

Leia: Thanks guys- (Leia faints and Fred catches her.)

Fred: I've gotcha.

Bazaar comes into the manhole.

Bazaar: VPD is coming as we speak. Is everyone ok.

Fred: (Carrying Leia bridal style) Yeah we're good.

Fred leaps up to the street followed by his team. Bazaar looks at the bomb's residue and back to FLME. He gives a faint smile to the four.

Bazaar: Excellent work, Team FLME. Excellent work indeed.   
_________________________________________________________

Leia awakens in a hospital bed. She looks around her to see a window and a nightstand with some flowers. She looks to her right to see Fred sitting in a chair.

Leia: F-Fred?

Fred wakes up and looks at Leia.

Fred: (Eyes widen) You're awake. (He runs to the door and opens it.) She's awake.

Ember and May enter the room and surround Leia.

May: You doing ok?

Leia: Yeah, what happen?

Fred: You did it. You stopped the bomb, saved the city. You just...passed out for...a week.

Leia: A week?!

May: Yeah.

Leia: Well, what did I miss?

Ember: Grimm invasion.

Leia: Seriously?

Fred: Don't worry about it. Local forces got it contained.

May: Yeah, but that's not the biggest concern.

Leia: Huh?

Ember: Well, a modified BIC bomb was located and went off. Grimm littered a majority of Sector 4 and Mountain Glenn. Nobody knows what is going on right now. Not to mention, Vale's council is now questioning Ozpin and the safety the huntsmen can provide. And we still don't know where Roz is?

Leia: Fred, (Everyone looks at him looking out the window to Vale) what's the plan?

Fred: Get some rest, all of you. (Smiles) We got a tournament to win so let's get going.

Ember and May leave the room.

Leia: Fred? (He turns to her.) What are we going to do?

Fred: (Sighs) I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We have to! Someone is trying to start a war. And I want you three rested and ready.

Fred walks up to Leia na places a hand on her shoulder.

Fred: Get some rest. We'll manage.

Leia: We always do. Right?

Fred: Right.

Leia closes her eyes to get some rest as Fred leave the room and turns off the lights.   
_________________________________________________________

Bazaar pours some tea into a tea cup for himself.

Ozpin: It appears that you have had quit the experience with my students.

Bazaar: Well you wanted me to test them so I did.

Ozpin: And?

Bazaar: Good motivations, good skills, most notably Ember. He was quit proficient in his combat prowess.

Ozpin: And, Mr. Ignis' partner.

Bazaar: Despite what Isaac may act upon being overprotective, he was proven correct.

Ozpin: Was he?

Bazaar: The Guardian is ready. But with some more training, I believe it will be victory for us. And his father. (Sips his tea).

Ozpin: So be it.

Cuts to black.


End file.
